Confederation of Independants Colonies of Mankind
The Confederation of Independent Colonies of Mankind is an independent body from the UEG that rebelled and declared themselves independent on July 3rd 2372. After a war that extended for 6 years, the CICM left the UEG with a total of 86 colonies. With the negotiation of an peace treaty with the UEG granting them a territory encompassing the western part of the UNSC space and an exclusion zone prohibiting any UNSC ship The CICM completely isolated themselves from the rest of the humans colony. Having a politic based on isolationism from the UNSC they were spared from the Human-Covenant war and allow them to extend to half of the UNSC's military size. Confederation of Independent Colonies of Mankind Armed Force Strictly design to compete the UNSC Navy. With the help of it national weapons producer, Müller & Weber Armament technologies Corporation, The CICM developed equipment and ship capable of challenging the UNSC Navy. Understanding that the available manpower was 50% of the UNSC's, the CICM quickly established a training program rumouring to be superior of the UNSC's but still under the Spartan Branch's. According to the Peace Treaty signed after the Human Secession War an exclusion zone was established around the rebels colonies and if any attempt of UNSC incursion in this zone would be treated as an act of aggression and the beginning of the war. The organization of the CICMAF is somewhat close to the UNSC'S. Constituted of 3,8 billions troops and deployed in divisions. The military is however different organized in Joint Operational Force and numbering around 4,800 ships, they act as the equivalent of an UNSC Armada and containing approximately 48 fleet of 100 ships each. The Navy is numbering in Total 48,000 ships. The Human Covenant War that happened in the last century allowed the CICMAF to boost it strength because the UNSC was trying to hold the line against the Covenant and wasn't monitoring the CICM. Using the UNSC as a screen against the Covenant the CICM was Spared from the War. Forerunner technologies Without any contact with the UNSC and having an Halo situated within their territory they used it as an formidable laboratory for military research allowing them to develop a different kind of ships weapon like the main direct energy beam used on their ships. The first contact with the Forerunner technology was 2433. War for the Mantle of responsibility During the war the CICM was contacted by the UNSC desesparatly looking for help. The CICM agreed to help the Galactic Alliance of Free Species but disagreed to join them preferring to stand on it own and also to confirm it politic of non intervention. As the war waged all around the know space the CICM deployed it full force against it the cabal. Galery Combat Attire CICM marines.png|A CICM Marines. CICM Soldier.png|A CICM Army Troopers. File:CICM_Marshall1.png|The marshall corps in charge of the ennemy force evaluation. File:Capture_d’écran_2013-10-28_à_12.34.52.png|An CICM sniper. File:Atlas_troops.jpg|The Titan corp is the CICM answer to the UNSC SPARTAN corps. File:BO3_Trooper.jpg|Atlas Corp operator in action. File:CICM_Convoy.png|CICM convoy. File:BOIII-6.png|Titan Corp armor 1 File:BOIII-5.png|Titan Corp armor 2 File:BOIII-4.png|Titan Corp armor 3 File:BOIII-3.png|Titan Corp armor 4 File:BOIII-2.png|Titan Corp armor 5 File:BOIII-1.png|Titan Corp armor 6 File:Blizzard Force2.jpg|CICM troop being deployed. Weapons File:Custon_KVX-16.png|A custom KVX-16 a assault rifle used extensivly. File:MG-2_battle_rifle.png|The MG-2 battle rifle. File:EAR-SX_800.jpg|The Ehanced Assault Rifle/Sniper serie 800. hybrid battle rifle sniper rifle used by recoon teem. File:M2.0_SMG.jpg|The modular 2.0 SMG using pistol ammunition and modulable in 2 pistols. File:M343_S4_sniper_rifle.png|The M343 S4 sniper rifle. M82 Assault Rifle.jpg|The MW2A Assault rifle. Capture d’écran 2014-04-08 à 13.41.29.png|The MW6B carbine a scaled down version of the MW2A Assault Rifle. 2013-12-05_02.jpg|The MWA3B Battle rifle. EarlyGrenadeLauncher.jpg|The MW416 Grenade Launcher. Marksman_Rifle_GTAV.png|The MWD5a2 DMR. RailGun-GTAV.png|The MWXA railgun the official concurrent to the Acheron's. VSA_LS21_SMG_None.png|The MWS365 SMG designed for Special force unit.